Anillo
by Aiilana
Summary: El problema comenzo con un anillo, pero lo que James no sabia es que tan mala iba tornarse su vida al enamorarse de su mejor amigo Kendall Knight - Summary DESASTROSO, Slash Kames, con un leve Cargan. Continua.
1. Chapter 1

**Otro shot, esta vez uno bastante crack xD, lo chistoso es que aun no se si hacer una serie porque de hacerla sera corta, no mas de 10 capítulos, pero creo que la haré en un futuro no tan lejano. **

**Ademas como advertencia y como toda buena película de terror que se haga apreciar, esta historia...**

**ESTA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES. Ahora disfrútenla!**

**Disclaimer: BTR no me pertenece, sino a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_

_Reconozco este lugar. Es una calle, más precisamente la avenida principal de mi ciudad, Minnesota, pero no hay nada ni nadie solo las farolas encendidas del alumbrado público que iluminan el camino en medio de la noche. No siento frió ni calor, eso es raro, todas las tiendas están con las luces apagadas, excepto una y supongo que debo ir hacia allí si deseo saber que pasa._

_Esto es más extraño, recuerdo esta tienda, es un pequeño almacén pero ahora las puertas están abiertas y puedo oler incienso del interior, las luces provienen de lámparas de aceite como puedo ver ahora al adentrarme dentro del lugar. Refinados tapetes cubren el suelo y telas de colores tierra cubren y caen de las paredes, me recuerda a uno de esos restaurantes exóticos al oír música árabe de un lugar que no puedo captar donde, sin embargo continuo, este lugar no tiene fin._

_-¡James, por aquí!_

_Oigo una voz familiar, me di la vuelta y veo a mi amigo Logan vistiendo de… ¿vaquero y está sosteniendo una canasta? Esto definitivamente no tiene sentido._

_-¡Oh James, ven, debemos buscar los huevos! –me hace señas de que lo siga y como no se que mas hacer voy hacia el pero Logan sale corriendo hacia un pasillo -¡vamos James o no lo lograremos!_

_Corro tras el pasillo tras pasillo de lo mismo hasta llegar a una gran sala decorada como el resto del lugar, para mi sorpresa no me siento cansada, directamente no siento nada a comparación de Logan que observa maravillado el lugar saltando de la felicidad._

_-¡Mira este lugar, de seguro debe haber aceite, si, aceite. Mucho aceite con el que podemos cocinar los huevos! –exclamaba extasiado de la felicidad._

_Solo lo oí pues recorrí el lugar con mi vista hasta que oí un leve quejido proveniente del cuerpo que yace durmiendo entre almohadas en una cama como los antiguos reyes poseían y eran adorados por sus súbditos. Me acerque para poder observar mejor a esa persona y me doy cuenta que es Kendall dormido en total paz y tranquilidad, su expresión es la representación perfecta de la serenidad, su cabello rubio cae sobre sus ojos que yo aparto un poco con mi mano para poder verlo mejor. _

_Era hermoso, pude observar cada detalle de el con claridad: su piel, tan suave como el terciopelo, luego pensé en sus ojos verdes ahora cerrados bajo sus parpados y la manera en como brillan cuando algún plan viene a su mente, de los hoyuelos que se forma en sus mejillas cuando sonríe con complicidad hacia Carlos antes de entrar a la pista de hielo. Kendall era el ser más hermoso que había visto en mi vida y lo era mucho más durmiendo tranquilamente, no oí a Logan gritar emocionado por no sé qué cosa, ya lo había olvidado._

_ Solo tenía ojos para mi amigo en ese momento, acaricie su mejilla solo por impulso pero no me arrepentí si no al contrario, me regocije de hacerlo._

_-James…-_

_Me sobresalte al oír un murmuro provenir de Kendall, sus parpados temblaron antes de abrirse con lentitud dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos verdosos._

_-¿James…James…?_

-¡James!

Grite aterrorizado al sentir una mano en mi hombro sacudiéndome, me levante de golpe y me di cuenta que era mi madre hablándome y que todo había sido un sueño absurdo, uno realmente absurdo.

-James –dijo mi madre preocupada -¿estás bien cariño?

Abro la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron con tanta facilidad, aun tenia la imagen de ese sueño impregnada en mi retina.

-Sí, solo…solo tuve un sueño estúpido –sacudí la cabeza intentando sacudir mis ideas.

-De acuerdo –mi madre no sonó convencida –entonces ya levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela. Debo irme ya al trabajo.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho, sin antes, decirme que me quería. Entonces miro hacia el reloj en la mesita junto a mi cama y me doy cuenta que es realmente tarde, hace media hora que tendría que haberme despertado para ducharme, preparar mi cabello, mi ropa, que todo en mi se vea perfecto o sea ¡Soy James Diamond, el chico más deseado de esta ciudad! Debo lucir impecable de pies a cabeza.

Luego de una carrera contra el tiempo en la cual casi no logro tener el look que quería, arribo a mi escuela justo a tiempo pues casi todos están ya en los salones así que corrí apresurado justo un segundo antes de que el profesor llegara tras mis talones y antes de que me regañara por llegar tarde me dirigí hacia mi asiento en la parte de atrás donde mis mejores amigos me esperaban.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿te dormiste? –Espeto mi mejor amigo de cabello negro y el cerebro del grupo, Logan, sentado a mi derecha – o, ¿acaso tu cabello necesitaba el doble de crema revitalizadora para un doble brillo?

-Muy gracioso –respondí sarcástico.

-Logan, deja de burlarte de su cabello –dijo mi amigo rubio y de ojos verdes, Kendall a mi izquierda.

Fue cuando recordé de golpe el sueño y lo que había pensado en ese momento. Por ninguna razón en especifica mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la mirada penetrante de Kendall sobre mí.

-¿James, puedes oírme? –Cuestiono inquieto por mi reacción, paso su mano delante de mí y no reaccione hasta que aplaudió delante de mí sobresaltándome –amigo, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada –balbuceo con deprisa –solo, pensé en algo.

Kendall estaba por decir algo más cuando el profesor finalmente se digno en hablar, para alivio mío.

Horas más tarde, me dejo caer en mi cama, exhausto luego de un largo día de escuela soportando a maestros molestos y aun director aun más molesto debido a que los chicos y yo tuvimos un pequeño "inconveniente" con el equipo femenino de fútbol, eso lo dejare para otro día. Pero lo que más cansado me tenia era haber estado pensando en ese extraño sueño durante todo el día, yo no soy de pensar mucho así que mi cerebro no está acostumbrado a trabajar tanto.

_Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall…_Solo pienso en Kendall y la forma en cómo me lo soñé, durmiendo en paz, y yo creí que él era _hermoso._ Que me parecía perfecto…-

Esperen, yo no soy gay o tal vez si, después de todo me gusta cuidar mi imagen y…no, eso no me hace gay. Tal vez se admitir que mi mejor amigo es un chico lindo, atlético, atractivo, con unos ojos en los que te puedes perder fácilmente al mirarlos, con una sonrisa que te hipnotiza si te atreves a verla…dios santo. Soy gay.

Ok, James no entres en pánico, no eres GAY. Definitivamente no lo eres.

Necesito relajarme, despejarme algo como…mi teléfono vibrando con un mensaje de Logan.

_"Oye, ¿quieres venir? Carlos y yo veremos películas" –Logan._

_"¿Qué hay de Kendall?" –De James._

_"Hoy tiene que trabajar, ¿Por qué tan preocupado por el?" –Logan_

_"Nada, solo pregunto eso es todo –James._

_"Como quieras, ¿vendrás sí o no? :I -Logan._

_-Creo que no, tengo tarea que hacer…pero gracias :)- James._

Mande este último mensaje y me quede pensativo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y la persona más lógica y razonable que conozco es Logan.

_"Oye, necesito decirte algo pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie –De James._

_"Claro, amigo, ¿Qué pasa, es malo? – Logan._

_"Pues resulta que tuve un sueño ayer dónde estabas tú disfrazado de vaquero buscando unos huevos y eso…-James._

_"¿Qué yo qué? Ja-ja ¿eso es lo malo? xD –Logan_

_"¡No! Déjame terminar *carita enojada* , estabas tú delirando sobre los huevos y te sigo, luego encontramos a Kendall dormido y yo…yo en ese momento pensé en lo lindo que se veía dormido.- James._

Aguarde casi 5 minutos antes de recibir otro mensaje de Logan.

_-Oooook, ¿y que mas paso en ese sueño? –Logan._

_-Ah pues *carita pensante* yo toque su mejilla…y, recordé como sus ojos brillan cuando piensa en algo… ¡ah! También en sus hoyuelos que se forman cuando sonríe :D –James._

_-Oh dios Jamie, ¡te gusta Kendall! :3 –Logan._

¿Qué? ¡No, no me gusta, no soy gay, Kendall no es gay! No hace falta que el sea gay para que me guste y para que eso pase yo debo serlo cosa que no lo soy.

_-Carlos dice que definitivamente te gusta Kendall –Logan._

Doble ¡Que! Decidí llamarlo esta vez, molesto por el ultimo comentario, espero unos segundos hasta que el atendió.

-¿Hola?

-¡Prometiste no decirle a nadie! –grite iracundo.

-¡Yo no le conté, el me quito el teléfono en un momento y bueno…leyó la conversación, no me culpes! –Se defendió mi mejor amigo mientras podía oír a mi otro mejor amigo reírse en el fondo –pero ya que llamaste, podemos hablar de esto.

-No lo sé –mordí mi labio inferior de la incomodidad.

Oí unos sonidos raros del otro lado y levante la ceja alarmado hasta que al fin oí una voz.

-James –era Carlos y entonces caigo en que estaban forcejeando con el teléfono -¡amigo, es obvio TE GUSTA KENDALL!

-¡Que no soy gay! –respondí al instante un tanto a la defensiva.

-Yo nunca insinué eso.

-¿Enserio? Pues déjame ver: ¡me estás diciendo que me gusta mi mejor amigo que es un chico! Eso definitivamente no me hace gay –exclame sarcástico.

-No era para que-

-James –ahora era Logan, rodé los ojos –entendemos que no quieras admitirlo pero somos tus amigos, no vamos a juzgarte.

-No me gusta Kendall –insistí exasperado –y no soy gay y este es el fin de la conversación.

Pulse el botón de colgar y tire mi teléfono seguido de mí a la cama, abrace con fuerza mi almohada repentinamente sintiéndome con ganas de llorar hasta que mi cuerpo se quede sin líquidos vitales…wau, ¿yo dije eso? Realmente debo estar mal…

-Tal vez si me guste Kendall…-murmure entre mi, admitiendo esa remota posibilidad.

Ahora realmente estaba llorando… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Enterré mi rostro en mi almohada para ahogar mis quejidos de resignación ante esta revelación, no quería admitirlo, tal vez solo era idea de los chicos.

_.No soy gay y no me gusta Kendall Knight._

Otra vez mi teléfono vuelve a sonar pero en esta ocasión con una de mis canciones favoritas de Marron 5 que justamente la tenía asignada para una persona en especial.

_Kendall._ Hoy no es mi día de suerte.

_"Jay-jay ¿Qué haces? Yo en el trabajo, Logan y Carlos verán pelis, ¿tu iras? –Kendall_

Dude unos momentos el contestar pero al final lo hice, escribiendo como un rayo.

_"Noooo, tengo…otras cosas que hacer, ¿no se supone que debes estar trabajando Knight? eWe –James._

_"Me auto asigne un descanso C: soy el único que realmente trabaja aquí… -Kendall._

_Me reí por este último mensaje y luego me maldije por la sonrisa boba que tuve durante unos segundos, recordando lo que había hablado con los chicos._

_"Por cierto, James…tengo que decirte algo "–Kendall._

El ritmo de mi corazón se acelero en menos de un segundo, ¿¡Corazón, ahora tu también?!

_"¿Qué es? No mataste a nadie, ¿o sí? –_James. Escribí esto para que no pareciera sospechoso pues ansiaba saber que era.

_"No, es peor…creo que perdí tu anillo_ e_e –Kendall.

Dios, qué alivio, espera ¡¿Qué?!

_"¡¿Tu perdiste mi anillo?! :S –James_

_"¡Lo lamento tanto Jamie! . No era mi intención –Kendall_

_"¡sabía que no debía prestártelo, pero no, soy el buen amigo que tiene confianza en sus otros amigos como para prestarle cosas que son difíciles de conseguir! –James._

Deseaba poder transportarme por el teléfono y golpearlo, ese anillo era mi favorito (además de ser el único anillo que uso) pero claro Kendall tenía que ver que llevaba ese anillo y alegando que le gustaba y que se vería mejor en sus dedo se lo preste luego de soportar que me molestara una semana entera para que se lo diera. Mi paciencia se agoto y termine dándoselo hace 2 días atrás…algo en mi decía que no debía hacerlo y ahora me doy cuenta porque.

Sé que dirán que soy melodramático por ponerme así por un simple anillo, lo que ustedes no saben es que ese anillo es el único que entra en mi dedo anular y que tiene un diseño de dragón grabado en el, en negro. ¡No tengo la culpa de que mis dedos sean tan gruesos!

_"Jamie, te conseguiré otro, lo prometo pero no te enfades conmigo D:" -Kendall_

Estaba molesto, iracundo, con la profunda necesidad de matar a Kendall en ese momento pero algo en el fondo me decía que no debía enfadarme con el…respire hondo y escribí el mensaje.

_"Sabes que, olvídalo, es solo un anillo…puedo conseguir otro –James._

_"No te preocupes, te comprare otro y si quieres exactamente igual, gracias por no enfadarte…no me gusta cuando estas enojado conmigo :(-Kendall._

_"Jamás podría enfadarme contigo, te quiero *corazon* –James._

Mande el mensaje y aguarde unos segundos para darme la sorpresa de lo que había escrito al final. ¡"Te quiero" con un corazón! ¡Con un corazón y le dije que lo quería, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?!

_"Yo también te quiero, "chico bonito" ;) –Kendall._

La vergüenza me invadió y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, estoy sonrojado, este último mensaje me hace sentir cosquillas en mi pecho.

Realmente me gusta Kendall. Demonios.

_"Eres un idiota"-James_

Este último salió de despecho a pesar de con quien estaba molesta era conmigo mismo por no controlar mis sentimientos.

_"¡Ahora qué demonios hice! D: -Kendall_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Verano, amo esta época del año que verdaderamente un alivio para un lugar tan frio como Minnesota pero que al menos nos da el lujo de disfrutar de la piscina de mi casa.

Mis amigos vinieron a pasar el día lo cual es genial, hasta en cierto punto.

Ahora estoy a punto de lanzarme de clavado desde el borde tomándome impulso cuando capto por el rabillo del ojo a Kendall cerca de mis cosas, casualmente observando su dedo del cual un destello golpea mi ojo. Mi anillo, o mejor, mi nuevo anillo.

-¡Kendall Knight que estás haciendo! –vocifere potente y de inmediato me gane su atención. Camine furioso hasta el que solo sonreía como si nada pasara.

-Estoy probándome tu nuevo anillo –dijo con simpleza, sonriendo como galán, cosa que tiene efecto en mi.

-Dame eso –reclame a la vez que tomaba sus manos y le arrebataba el objeto de su dedo.

Adore la sensación de tocar su piel con la mía, aunque fuera por unos segundos y con esa excusa.

-¿Me lo prestas? –pidió poniendo esa cara de cachorrito que siempre hacia convencer a cualquiera.

-No, hasta que me devuelves mi anillo –corte serio, Kendall suspiro resignado.

-James, lamento no haber consigo un anillo idéntico al primero –se disculpo apenado –realmente lo lamento, te juro que no volverá a pasar. Además, me gusta este, tiene un escorpión.

-Pues fíjate, perdiste tu oportunidad la primera vez –respondí mezquino, guarde el anillo en el estuche de mis lentes y me senté bajo la sombra de una sombrilla cruzando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, con mal humor –necesitas mas que una disculpa para que te perdone por eso.

-Bien –mascullo el malhumorado y se lanzo al agua para ir a jugar con Carlos a lanzarse agua.

Suspire para descargar mis preocupaciones cuando Logan vino a sentarse a mi lado, me disguste al verlo que observaba mi anillo con detenimiento.

-Curioso, te compraste un anillo con un escorpión grabado en el –pretendió intentando sonar casual, pero yo sabía que no había nada casual en Logan cuando se trataba de molestarme.

-¿Y qué?

-James, eres un idiota al pensar que yo me tragare esa historia de que solo te compraste este anillo porque te gusta una serie japonesa donde un personaje le dicen "El escorpión venenoso" –acuso mirando hacia mí.

-¡Es cierto! –reproche dando un manotazo para recuperar mi anillo, una vez más –además se le dice "anime".

-Como digas –rodo los ojos antes de posarlos en nuestros dos amigos que jugaban –Kendall es de escorpio.

Podía sentir su sonrisa burlona a pesar de tener la mirada clavada en mis amigos, conteniendo la calma de no golpearlo.

-Ya cállate Logan.

Un año, hace un año que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo Kendall Knight. Y Logan me lo tiene que recordar cada 5 minutos. Odio mi vida, y a los anillos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, a pedido de ustedes decidi continuar la serie U_U, gracias por el apoyo :D! **

**Les advierto: esta historia no tendra muchos capitulos, a lo sumo apenas superara los 10 o incluso menos pero quien sabe...**

**Solo disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Hoy es un día que detesto desde hace un mes. Hoy tenemos examen de álgebra. Dios, ¿Quién invento el álgebra? Los números combinado con letras no me sirve de nada si algún día quiero ser famoso, así es, quiero ser famoso y la forma de hacerlo es ser cantante. Quiero ser cantante y llenar estadios, oír el grito de los fans decir mi nombre y cantar mis canciones…es mi más grande sueño, después de soñar con tener a Kendall, claro.

No soy bueno con el estudio por eso Logan nos enseño a Carlos, Kendall y a mí como va esto de la "álgebra" pero los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuando vi el examen delante de mí. Ya ha pasado media hora y me está costando avanzar de la tercera pregunta. Miro de reojo a mi costado y veo a Kendall escribir con calma, mordiéndose el labio y no puedo evitar clavar mis ojos en sus labios, son demasiado…son asquerosamente tentadores que te hacen utilizar toda tu fuerza de voluntad para no darles una mordida. James vamos, concéntrate en el examen.

Golpeo la punta de mi lápiz contra el escritorio, más que ansioso a que este martirio terminara. Mire hacia el reloj con la esperanza de que mi deseo fuera cierto, pero no, aun faltaba casi una hora cuando siento algo rozar mi mano, mire rápido sobresaltado y veo un papel doblado y no sé porque mire a Kendall que arqueo una ceja hacia mi, quería que lo leyera.

_"-¿Tienes problemas? Puedo ayudarte"-_

_"¡Dios, claro que sí! _–escribí sin perder el tiempo y deslice con cautela el papel en su escritorio sin ser detectado por el profesor que merodeaba por allí.

Unos 5 minutos después volvió a pasarme el papel, con las respuestas del examen en ellas. Gesticule con mis labios un _Gracias_, el me devolvió una sonrisa y continuo en lo suyo.

_Esta es una de las cosas que amo de él._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-De seguro reprobare –gemí agobiado, mis amigos solo se rieron mientras caminábamos por los pasillos con destino a la pista de hielo por el entrenamiento de hockey que teníamos hoy.

-¿Acaso mi ayuda no sirvió? –exclamo Kendall en un intento de sonar ofendido pero al sonrisa en su rostro lo delato.

-Sí, pero…igual no tengo fe en lo que escribí.

-Yo hice mi parte enseñándoles las ecuaciones –se defendió Logan –y por eso tengo fe de que sacare una A, otra vez.

-Eso es porque eres el más listo de nosotros –argumento Carlos.

-Querrás decir el más listo de la escuela –agregue yo –mientras yo soy el más guapo de toda la escuela.

Los 3 gimen en protesta porque saben que ahora vendrá mi discurso.

-James, ya oímos esto un millón de veces…-dice Logan.

-Lo sé, pero igual, porque algún día seré famoso y tendré 5 mansiones, y no los invitare cuando haga fiestas en mi súper mansión que tendré en Beverly Hills –hable dejándome llevar por mi imaginación hasta que sentí el brazo de Kendall caer sobre mis hombros.

-Lo que digas, "súper estrella" pero por ahora estas en estancado en Minnesota, aun estas en secundaria donde juegas hockey que es justamente a lo que vamos ahora.

Despeino mi cabeza con su mano, sabiendo que detesto cuando desarreglan mi cabello y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, bufe molesto mientras trataba de arreglar mi cabello con mi peine de la suerte.

-Vamos, niño enamorado –comento Logan empujándome junto a Carlos para que camináramos con más prisa hacia el gimnasio.

La práctica de ese día fue atroz y no es para menos pues en unas semanas tenemos un partido importante contra nuestros archíenemigos, las Mantis del WestBlue, por un lugar en el campeonato. E inusualmente, Kendall está más agresivo de lo normal si es que eso es posible en el, dentro de la pista es casi una maquina asesina pero sin olvidar que es nuestro capitán sin embargo a veces tengo miedo de que me golpee y me deje una cicatriz permanente en mi hermoso rostro.

Durante la práctica no hizo pases, ni siguió la estrategia que el entrador le dicto que hiciera, Kendall estaba algo diferente el día de hoy y yo supuse que se debe a la presión del próximo partido sumado a los exámenes de este semestre, por eso el entrenador nos dejo salir antes para suerte mía.

Suerte que no dura mucho porque cuando estoy dirigiéndome a las duchas veo a Kendall caminar hacia mí, atándose una toalla a la cintura, en el camino ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Ver por menos de 2 segundos a mi mejor amigo de quien estoy secretamente y locamente enamorado, desnudo de pies a cabeza.

Oh. Por. DIOS.

Me quedo plantado en mi lugar con la boca abierta mientras Kendall continua su camino ignorando mi expresión. Ahora batallo con el simple hecho de no tener una erección en ese mismo instante, es difícil porque se que hay mucha gente a mi alrededor pero debo alejar esa imagen de mi cabeza si no quiero sufrir la humillación y el posterior bochorno si alguien se da cuenta de mi "problema".

-Amigo –murmuro Carlos también saliendo de las duchas, -tienes un "problema".

Señala a mi entrepierna y no hace falta agacharme a ver, puedo sentir a mi "amiguito" crecer…dios, por favor haz que la tierra me trague.

-Si te vas ahora, nadie lo notara –me aconsejo Carlos dándome unas palmadas en el hombro y marchándose.

Odio mi vida.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Mama, ya llegue!

Llame por costumbre y al recibir respuesta supuse que ella aun no había llegado, deje mis cosas a un lado y me dirijo a la contestadora al notar que había un mensaje.

_-James, cariño soy yo, te dejo este mensaje para decirte que hoy llegare tarde a casa. Tengo una reunión con la mesa directiva y será larga, hay comida refrigerada u ordena una pizza si quieres. Te amo, besos.-_

Sonreí algo desilusionado, otra noche solo pero no culpo a mi madre por trabajar mucho, ama tener la empresa de cosméticos y ser una de las mejores de este lado del país aunque eso signifique que muchas veces no tenga tiempo para pasarlo conmigo. En el fondo sé que me ama.

Ahora subí a mi habitación con intención de cambiarme de ropa, con la práctica de hoy me siento exhausto y necesito mas "ligereza" sobre mi cuerpo, que solo me brinda mis pantalones deportivos y mi ya camiseta de la suerte en cuello V blanca. Me cambie por esta elección y me lance de espaldas en mi cama para quedar mirando el techo, profundizando mi único pensamiento de las últimas horas.

Kendall y su increíble cuerpo, con gotas de agua cayendo por su formado abdomen, esas largas piernas que quisiera rodearan mi cintura deleitándome con su voz gimiendo mi nombre contra mi oído. Pero lo que realmente me "amargo", por decirlo así, fue el hecho de verlo desnudo por muy corto tiempo. Y créanme, había mucho que ver bajo esa toalla.

-_Kendall…-_

Susurre su nombre, deslizando mi mano por debajo de mis pantalones y mis bóxers, al recordar la escena de las duchas el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna reapareció y ahora que estaba solo era buen momento para comenzar con mi ritual de casi todas las semanas. Cerré mis ojos al comenzar a mover mi mano sobre mi pene, disfrutando del placer.

No es la primera vez que me masturbo pensando en Kendall y lo más seguro es que tampoco sea la última vez que lo haga.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Abrí el refrigerador buscando algo de comida, aun tenía una toalla alrededor de mi cuello y mi cabello estaba húmedo luego de la ducha rápida que me tome después de mi "tiempo a solas conmigo" cuando el teléfono en la sala sonó. Corri a atenderlo y sonreí al ver el identificador de llamadas, era de la casa de los Knight.

-Hola, residencia Diamond –contesto cortés, como siempre.

-Jay-jay –sonó la voz de Kendall al otro lado –estoy solo, ¿quieres venir?

-Seguro, ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Haber –vacilo por un momento –Logan está estudiando, no preguntes porque, mientras Carlos dice que hoy es viernes de Lasaña en su casa además de que su abuela está de visita.

-Entonces solo somos tú y yo – solté una risita nerviosa al verme en la posible de situación de estar a solas con Kendall.

-Al parecer, ¿hacemos una pijamada y vemos películas? –sugirió inocente, completamente ignorando por lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Claro, porque no.

Demonios, otra vez hablando sin pensar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Toque la puerta aguardando a que abrieran. Oí pasos acercarse que provenían de la persona que ahora me recibía, Kendall, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-Vamos, entra.

Me jala adentro y me dirijo directamente al sofá para dejarme caer en el junto a la mochila que traje ropa y otras cosas fundamentales.

-¿Cuál vemos? –pregunte hacia mi amigo que descansaba sus manos en sus caderas.

-No lo sé, elije una –respondió tomando los dvd sobre la mesa y entregándomelos para ver, luego se sentó a mi lado –estaba difícil el examen de algebra.

-No me lo recuerdes –atine a decir, casual –después de todo tu me ayudaste.

-Es lo que los amigos hacen ¿no? Ayudarse entre sí –golpeo con suavidad mi hombro –y tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Desgraciadamente tú también eres mi mejor amigo.

Me acomodo para queda de frente con Kendall y sonrió, ocultando mi dolor al recordar que estoy en la zona de amigos y que jamás tendré una oportunidad con él.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, junto a Carlos y Logan –agregue para que no sonara extraño, al menos para mí.

-Cierto, lo somos –Kendall suspiro con un dejo de decepción, se me hizo raro pero continuo con lo mío.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas solo? –pregunto luego de un minuto de silencio.

-Mi mama se fue a casa de mi tía Sheryl quien está embarazada y necesita que alguien la cuide mientras mi tío está de viaje, en cuanto a Katie se quedo a dormir en casa de unas amigas –explico –y como es viernes no tengo muchas ganas de permanecer solo en casa así que llame a los chicos y todos están ocupados hasta que te llame a ti, y acá estas –se rio por la situación.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, mi madre está en el trabajo así que estaba en tu misma situación. Acababa de salir de ducharme y buscar algo para comer cuando llamaste.

-¿Te volviste a duchar? –Pregunto extrañado -¿Qué no te habías duchado luego de la práctica?

En ese momento recordé mi "problema" en las duchas, abrí los ojos asustado porque no podía decirle a Kendall de mi "problema" y menos de que me volví a duchar porque me acaba de masturbar pensando en el, es lo que todo amigo HETEROSEXUAL quiere oír de ti, su mejor amigo hombre.

-Sí, pero por alguna razón me gusta más hacerlo en casa, tranquilo…con mis cosas….-hable nervioso, Kendall me miraba, intrigado mientras yo hablaba –solo, sin nadie observándote…-

-Ósea, ¿Qué te da vergüenza que te miren ducharte? –el se rio y yo me sonroje –vamos James, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse por eso. Yo tampoco soy aficionado de que me observen desnudo, pero somos amigos, nos conocemos.

-Lo sé, solo que…prefiero la privacidad de ducharme en casa –puse como excusa mientras el tiñe en mis mejillas empeoraba.

-Tú y tu privacidad –el sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia mí y dejando caer su mano en mi rodilla –realmente eres especial, James Diamond.

-Eso ya lo sé –la modestia no es mi fuerte, por lo que sonreí –y es por eso que seré famoso algún día.

-No tengo la menor duda de que lo harás algún día.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en ese momento y me pareció una eternidad, ignoraba el hecho de que la mano de Kendall comenzaba a subir por mi pierna, lentamente al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para quedar de frente a mí. Un cosquilleo creció en mi pecho al notar lo cerca que nuestros cuerpos estaban, como nuestros alientos se mezclaban en el corto espacio entre nosotros, yo no sabía que decir, esto superaba a mis sueños locos donde Kendall y yo nos besábamos…esto era mejor y mi corazón no dejaba de latir a lo loco por la situación; definitivamente esto era mejor que mis sueños porque ahora podía sentir la mano de Kendall rozar mi entrepierna.

Espera, esto no es bueno, esto no es algo que Kendall haría, James debes detener esto…No, los hermosos ojos verdes de Kendall no me dejan reaccionar, estoy a su merced.

Recuerdo que todo paso rápido; sentí algo presionando la parte de atrás de mi cuello y también mi cintura, eran las manos de mi mejor amigo que ahora me besaba primero con timidez para luego tornarse en algo apasionado. Puedo morir de la felicidad ahora y no me importa, estoy besando a Kendall, mi amor secreto de hace un año.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es caer en su cama y el lanzándose hacia mis labios una vez más, con desesperación, correspondí la acción aferrándome a su espalda. Gemí contra su boca al sentir su lengua explorar mi boca, dios, estoy en la gloria.

POV Kendall

¿Qué demonios hice? Me pregunto mirándome al espejo del baño de mi cuarto, acabo de salir de ducharme para desperezarme. Tengo tantos pensamiento rondándome por la cabeza, y a ninguno le encuentro una respuesta razonable sobre lo que ocurrió anoche en mi habitación, más precisamente en mi cama donde puedo ver a James durmiendo de lado hacia mí, cubierto hasta el pecho por las sabanas porque está desnudo.

Suspire al recordar de nuevo lo ocurrido y me arrepiento de ello.

Mis planes luego de la práctica son volver a casa y complacerme un poco a mi mismo porque cuando juego se me sube un poco los niveles de testosterona o así me lo explico Logan, lo que significa que me torne algo agresivo y masturbándome es la única manera de liberar toda mi agresividad. Definitivamente no estaba dentro de mis planes tener sexo con mi mejor amigo, solo veríamos unas películas y ya. Perdí los estribos anoche no sé porque.

Me maldecía por obligar a James a esto debido a que el, bueno, sorprenderá un poco pero es la verdad. James es virgen a pesar de ser el chico más sexy de toda la ciudad y tener un ejército de chicas con las sale pero lo que ellas no saben es que el es un romántico sin remedio, cosa que no aparenta por lo que siempre nos dice que él espera a la indicada.

Y yo arruine eso, dios, me siento como si fuera un violador. Deseo morir para pagar mi error. Pero no puedo, debo fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, debo continuar con mi vida diaria, sin tener que hablar del tema con James.

Pero debo admitir, lo de anoche fue lo más maravilloso que paso en mi vida ¿quieren saber porque? Sencillo: _estoy enamorado de James Diamond._


	3. Chapter 3

POV Normal

James gimió un poco volteándose hacia el otro lado para buscar una posición más cómoda y continuar durmiendo, pues sentía que algo faltaba a su lado. Presiono con fuerza sus parpados antes de abrirlos con pereza para revelar un lado frio y vacio en la cama. El recordaba a alguien presionar contra su espalda y era cómodo, se le hizo extraño el no sentirlo así que se las ingenio para sentarse sin que le diera vértigo entonces analizo el lugar donde estaba porque definitivamente ese no era su cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios…? –murmuro consternado cuando de pronto imágenes fugaces golpearon su mente, mareándolo en cierto punto.

Recordó, su escuela, recordó su cuarto, una llamada, una puerta abriéndose, recordó ver unos dvds en sus manos, luego unos ojos verdes que lo observaban con lujuria, se recordó a él besando a alguien…ese alguien era Kendall. Había besado a Kendall, su amor secreto. Levanto las sabanas que cubría su cuerpo y se topo con la sorpresa de que estaba desnudo. No solo había besado a Kendall, si no que al parecer habían tenido sexo.

No sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo, y aun no podía salir de su asombro cuando volteo hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama y vio una nota con la inconfundible letra de su amigo.

_"Buenos días James :D , ¿Cómo estás? Si tienes hambre, baja, estoy preparando el desayuno- Kendall._

A James no le tomo ni un segundo en levantarse y ponerse su ropa que estaba regada en el suelo, detalle que le dejo más que claro que había tenido sexo con Kendall. Luego bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con el rubio que estaba con espátula en mano frente a la cocina y un sartén con huevos revueltos a medio cocinar.

-Hey –saludo James algo seco, parándose junto a Kendall -¿Qué desayunaremos?

-¿No es obvio? –el rubio carraspeo un poco –huevos, tocino, un poco de jugo de naranja…lo típico, amigo.

Hizo énfasis en esta última palabra entre risitas, en respuesta James sonrió un poco dolido por esas palabras. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos más pero Kendall decidió romperlo.

-Oye, me gustaría hablar sobre…-

-¿Sobre qué? –interrumpió James, esperanzado.

Kendall miro a James indeciso sobre lo que diría, al principio su plan era disculparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero ahora se arrepentía del simple hecho de tener que explicar a su mejor amigo que todo ocurrió en un arrebato de hormonas; para ocultar la verdad que está enamorado de él; y por ello le quito su virginidad que el tanto apreciaba entregársela a la persona indicada. Dios, la vergüenza volvía a Kendall, bajo la vista avergonzado por su comportamiento, no se merecía mirar a James a la cara.

-Sobre el próximo partido –invento rápido entre sus nervios –estaba pensando en proponer una nueva estrategia al entrenador.

James ahogo un suspiro, estaba decepcionado no sabía porque exactamente pero saber que Kendall evadía el tema era clara señal de que lo ocurrido fue solo un grave y terrible error. Su corazón se encogió de dolor, pero que mas daba, no sería la primera vez e hizo lo que siempre hacia: fingir una sonrisa.

-Me parece una gran idea –dije sonriendo.

POV James

Quiero morir. Solo eso, desaparecer del mundo y ya. Saber que algo paso entre Kendall y yo para que termine siendo un "incidente" es demasiado para que lo procese y lo suprima, dejándolo en el olvido.

El fin de semana paso, volví a casa esa misma tarde y me encontré con mi madre, alegrada por verme y de paso se disculpo por no volver a casa temprano la noche. Solo le dije que estaba bien, que no la culpo. Todo esto dibujando una sonrisa más que falsa en mi rostro pero nadie lo ah notado, es mejor aun. No me gusta andar dando pena o lastima a los demás, soy James Diamond: soy seguro, con una alta autoestima y esa es la razón por la que muchas chicas quieren salir conmigo además de que soy guapo.

Pero solo las engaño, no me gustan, no me agradan las chicas, quiero a Kendall, solo a él. Cosa que jamás va a pasar.

Al fin llega el lunes y el martes…finalmente es viernes, exactamente una semana luego de "eso" y cada día me está costando mas ocultar mi dolor frente a los demás, no como Kendall quien me sigue tratando de la misma forma que es lo que más me duele, que me trate bien, que siga siendo su _mejor amigo. _

¡Que no se da cuenta que no quiero tener una maldita amistad con él!

Desde hace una semana que me duermo todas las noches llorando por mi mala suerte en el amor, por tener que fingir algo que no quiero que haya, por no poder estar feliz con el hecho de que perdí mi virginidad con la persona que amo porque esta piensa que fue un "error". El dolor crece a cada momento y no creo poder contenerlo por mucho más si sigo viendo a Kendall continuando con su vida como si nada pasara.

-¿James, amigo? –siento a Carlos llamarme, me volteo hacia mis dos amigos que me miran preocupados.

-¿Estás bien? Estas un poco raro estos últimos días –dijo Logan preocupado.

Estábamos saliendo de la escuela cuando me interceptaron por mi cambio de actitud tan repentino y me duele el mentirles pero es lo mejor.

-Estoy bien –asegure retomando mi camino.

-¡Por dios deja de mentir! –exclamo Logan.

Yo me detuve y cerré los ojos, luchando contra la necesidad de contarles todo y encontrar algo de apoyo en mis amigos, pero me contuve debido a que no quiero su lastima.

-Dinos, ¿Qué sucede?

Volví a voltearme para toparme con la mirada de cachorro abandonado de Carlos, demonios, nadie puede resistirse a eso. Repito: NADIE, inclusive mi barrera no era inmune ante esa mirada.

-Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Dicho esto mis amigos y yo fuimos a la parte de atrás de la escuela, a la cancha de futbol a sentarnos en las tribunas aprovechando que ya no había nadie y que estaba anocheciendo. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos donde me alentaba a mi mismo a hablar.

-¿Y? –carlos dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -¿hablaras o solo te quedaras en silencio? Ya esta anocheciendo.

Bien, tiene razón, no quiero quedarme aquí de noche, me aterra la oscuridad. Así que respire hondo y me tranquilice.

-Debo decirles algo –comencé, mordiendo mi labio inferior –es más bien una confesión.

-James, estas comenzando a asustarme –hablo Logan a mi lado y Carlos asintió a su comentario.

-¡No es tan grave! Bueno, para mí lo es…chicos yo…-abrí la boca para hablar pero luego la cerré de nuevo poniéndome más nervioso, volví a respirar profundo y continúe –yo ya no soy virgen.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene preocupado? –reacciono Carlos luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Carlos –logan lo golpea en el brazo –James, me alegro de que al fin encontraras a esa…chica especial.

Está tratando de ser amable pero creo que ellos no comprenden. Tendré que ser más directo.

-Sí, amigo, felicidades.

-No, no entienden, yo…-

-¡No tienes que explicarnos nada! Entendemos que es algo duro para ti esto por el hecho de que estés enamorado de Kendall pero era momento de que decidieras continuar con tu vida –sonó nuestro amigo genio con comprensión.

-Porque no querías confesarle tus sentimientos –comento de trasfondo Carlitos ganándose un nuevo golpe parte de Logan.

-Lo que Carlos quiso decir es que, bueno, decidiste no decirle acerca de lo que sientes a Kendall por temor a perder una gran amistad de hace años y estamos bien con eso aunque te hubiéramos apoyado a que lo hicieras –logan continuaba hablando muy rápido, eso estaba matando mi paciencia.

-Déjame hablar…-

-No, entendemos –me corto Logan –estas preocupado porque para olvidarte de él, te metiste con esta chica, cuya identidad no conocemos, y…paso lo que paso. Ojala nos las presentes algún día –me dio unas palmadas en el hombro definitivamente acabando con mi paciencia.

-¡Tuve sexo con Kendall! –grite exasperado y me sentí bien porque finalmente pude decirlo, era como quitarme una carga de encima.

Pero la reacción de mis amigos ante mi declaración me hizo sentir aun peor. Estaban congelados, con asombro estampado en su rostros…wau, sus caras no tienen comparación.

-¿Cuándo paso esto? –me pregunto Logan, sin quitar el asombro de su cara.

-Hace una semana, la noche que veríamos películas y nos quedaríamos a dormir en su casa, pero que ustedes no fueron por tener otros planes…- suspire tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos –estábamos hablando bien, decidiendo que película ver cuando una cosa llevo a la otra y, al final tuvimos relaciones.

-Wau –soltó Logan.

-¿Y qué te ah dicho Kendall sobre eso? –inquirió mi pequeño amigo latino.

-Nada, no hemos hablado de ello, ni siquiera la mañana siguiente. Es como si para el…nada hubiera pasado y eso es lo que más me duele, que me siga tratando como su amigo después de eso.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, el ah sido el mismo y creo que es por eso que no sospechábamos nada –complemento con lógica Carlos, cosa que me sorprende algo.

-Lo sé, lo más probable piensa es que todo eso fue un error –volví a suspirar con pesar –pero en ese momento todo fue tan…agh, no quiero ilusionarme.

-¿Ilusionarte con qué?

-Con todo, miren sé que es solo porque estoy enamorado de Kendall pero lo que paso fue más que un simple acto de calentura o algo parecido, el sabía que era mi primera vez y fue tan dulce y gentil conmigo que en ese momento creí que tal vez…había una posibilidad de que el sintiera lo mismo –senti un nudo en la garganta y sentí la grave necesidad de llorar –soy un idiota, un idiota enamorado de su mejor amigo con el que tuvo sexo y lo niega.

-James.

Mire hacia Logan que me observaba con empatía, en ese momento me di cuenta realmente de mi situación entonces las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas. Me lance sobre Logan buscando consuelo, el tardo un poco en abrazarme pero lo hizo, haciéndome finalmente descargar todo mi dolor que tenía guardado. Pude sentir la mano de Carlos estrechar mi hombro. Podía confiar en mis amigos desde el principio pero estaba muy preocupado como para poder notarlo.

Más tarde, caminábamos a casa ya de noche, me sentía más aliviado ahora que Logan y Carlos sabían todo pero el dolor aun estaba allí. Quería encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar y no estaba lejos de mi casa cuando noto a Logan tomar su teléfono y leer un mensaje, entonces tomo a Carlos y se excuso diciendo que se había olvidado que debía enseñarle física al más pequeño, y se fueron. Me despedí y camine directo a casa.

-¡Mama, ya…! –entre y me tope con una sorpresa en la sala.

Mi padre estaba en el sofá y se volvió al oírme entrar. Hace más de un año que no lo veo porque vive en Nueva York con su prometida, apenas unos años mayor que yo. Sonríe al levantarse y caminar hacia mí con los brazos extendidos para atraparme en un abrazo.

-¡Hijo, tanto tiempo! –se separa de mi y me observa de arriba abajo –mírate, estas hecho todo un hombre…dios, como pasa el tiempo.

-Sí, es bueno verte también –admito conteniendo mi alegría.

-James –interrumpió mi madre –tu padre necesita hablar contigo, a solas.

Bien, acepte eso y fuimos a mi cuarto para tener más privacidad. Cerré la puerta y mi padre se sentó en mi cama, yo ocupe el lugar a su lado.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –comencé la conversación.

-Mira hijo, primero tengo que decirte que vine especialmente para decirte esto –argumento serio –en 3 mese voy a casarme con Trisha y quiero que estés en mi boda. Y voy a entender que no quieras ir, no te obligo pero me gustaría que mi único hijo estuviera allí presente en un día tan importante para mí, después del día en que tú naciste.

Esto es inesperado y sinceramente no sé qué decir, me tomo completamente de sorpresa. Aun estoy tratando de lidiar mi situación con Kendall entonces aparece mi padre a decirme esto, ¿Qué debo hacer? Claro que como buen hijo debería estar allí, solo que no conozco mucho a su futura esposa y el hecho de que sea tan joven como yo me incomoda aunque él dice que es una buena persona. Tengo que pensarlo bien.

Al parecer mi padre también lo cree al interpretar mi silencio.

-Te dejare tiempo para pensarlo –se levanto pero se detuvo antes de ir a la puerta –me voy mañana a la noche, pero le di mi numero a tu madre, me gustaría que fueras al menos por una temporada para que conozcas mejor a Trisha y no sé, tal vez decidas quedarte por un tiempo, me gustaría poder recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo.

-Yo también, papa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro capitulo, esta vez corto pero que tiene su cuota de drama...el proximo es un poco mas largo y super INTENSO o mejor dicho TENSO.**

**Asi que disfruten!**

**PD: gracias por los reviews!:D**

* * *

Logan caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro de la habitación, Carlos estaba en la cama siguiendo con la mirada a su amigo moreno, impaciente.

-Logan, me estas mareando –comento Carlos llevando su mano a su cabeza, en señal de vértigo.

-¡Pues deja de mirarme, me pones más nervioso de lo que ya estoy! –levanto la voz sin darse cuenta hasta que noto a su amigo herido por sus palabras –lo siento Carlos, pero estoy bastante preocupado con lo James.

-Te entiendo –respondió comprensivo -¡incluso tengo ganas de golpear a Kendall, aunque no quiero hacerlo!

-¡Yo también, pero no podemos hacer eso luego de que James nos hiciera prometer no decirle a nadie de eso!

El silencio se instalo entre ambos, Logan acaricio su barbilla aun pensando mientras Carlos tomo una almohada de la cama de Logan y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ahora, ¿para qué demonios nos cito Kendall y sobre que nos quiere hablar? –murmuro el chico latino, levantando la vista hacia el genio.

-De seguro sobre el incidente con James, porque de ser así debemos fingir sorpresa o sospechara –gesticulo Logan.

-No sé si pueda –confeso Carlos pegando al almohada contra su pecho –me pongo realmente nervioso cuando trato de mentir.

-Pero tienes que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo o si no…-

-¡Logan, Kendall esta aquí! –alguien toco la puerta, era la madre de Logan y segundo después esta se abría revelando a la mujer junto al chico rubio -¿está todo bien?

-¡Esta todo bien, adiós! –dijo con sarcasmo al tiempo que tomaba a Kendall del brazo, lo metía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta como un remolino.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron extrañados, Logan solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Kendall lo señalo confundido.

-Es un ataque de nervios –explico Carlos –desde hace un rato que esta así, no preguntes porque.

Se apresuro a agregar esa última parte antes de que el rubio siguiera cuestionando y lograra poner nervioso al chico latino.

-Ok –dijo Kendall aclarando su garganta –creo que sería bueno que se sentaran así puedo hablar con ustedes.

Sus dos amigos más pequeños se miraron y se acomodaron en la cama, Logan al lado de Carlos al tiempo que este cruzaba la piernas al estilo de indios mientras Kendall se sentaba junto a este, para tenerlos a los dos justo de frente. Mas o menos la misma situación que con James.

-Bien, primero: esto es algo difícil para mí decirlo –hablo el rubio tropezando con su voz – ¿recuerdan el viernes pasado cuando los invite a venir a mi casa a que pasáramos la noche viendo películas y eso?

-Si –respondieron los dos más pequeños al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto pero no fueron porque tenían otras cosas que hacer, y solo fue James.

_Nos va a hablar de eso,_ pensaron ambos amigos.

-El punto es que…estábamos con James decidiendo que película ver y charlando, normal –rio Kendall bastante nervioso lo por lo siguiente que diría –hasta que… -miro a sus amigos y Logan le hizo ademan de que continuara –h-hasta que las cosas se tornaron algo extrañas y el y yo…pues, e-el y yo tuvimos…-

-¿¡El y tú qué?!

Ambos amigos cuestionaron, impacientes porque lo dijera de una vez, a pesar de que sabían de qué hablaba. Kendall tomo aire, cerró los ojos para decir:

-El y yo tuvimos sexo.

Abrió un ojo aguardando alguna reacción o signo por parte de sus dos mejores amigos como enojo o desprecio por ello, sin embargo no recibió nada, eso confundió a Kendall. En tanto los dos chicos luchaban por parecer sorprendidos por la confesión y no arruinarlo, en especial Carlos que estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso por tener que mentirle a su amigo rubio.

-¿C-como, qué? –inquirió Logan al notar los nervios de su amigo –repítelo otra vez.

-James y yo tuvimos relaciones –suspiro Kendall agobiado –dios, ¡no sé en que estaba pensando!

-¡-K-kendall, no sé qué decir! –titubeo el chico más listo de entre ellos, obviamente mentía porque necesitaba saber que pensaba el rubio sobre todo esto.

-¡Yo tampoco, me siento mal, me siento... sucio, me siento como un abusador! ¡Dios, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara! –kendall escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, avergonzado consigo mismo -¡encima tengo el descaro de seguir tratándolo como mi amigo luego de todo, soy un idiota, no, soy un bastardo!

-Kendall, tranquilízate –dijo Carlos.

-¡No, no puedo calmarme, no luego de lo que le hice a James!

-¡No seas tan duro contigo, tal vez solo deban hablarlo!

-¡Claro que no! –objeto Kendall –yo sabía que James esperaba a la chica indicada con la quien tener su primera vez y yo arruine eso. Soy un amigo detestable, una mala persona…-ahora murmuraba como lunático.

-¡Solo fue un accidente! –intervino Carlos preocupado por la ahora actitud de su amigo.

-No, no lo es –sentencio Kendall, sombrío, junto sus manos frente a su rostro apoyando su quijada entre sus pulgares y fijar la mirada a algún punto en la pared. Ahora si estaba preocupando a Logan y Carlos –amo a James, por eso no debí hacerlo.

-Tranquilo, nosotros también queremos a James, es nuestro mejor amigo –el pelinegro intento persuadir a Kendall pero se estremeció al ver como este se volteaba lentamente hacia ellos con esa mirada penetrante que muy raras veces veía en el rubio, no estaba preparado para lo que pronto oiría.

-Amo a James –declaro en un tono demasiado serio para la comprensión inmediata de ambos.

-¿Ah? –sus amigos chillaron absortos.

-Estoy malditamente enamorado de James desde hace dos años y medio. ¿Y pretenden que no me sienta mal por ello?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Recuerda, no trates de tocarle el trasero a la chica en la primera cita –aconsejo entre risas el padre de James parado justo en el umbral de la puerta.

James soltó una risita nerviosa. Si tan solo su padre supiera que no le gustaba las chicas, si no que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero era mejor no mencionarlo aun.

-Claro que si papa, lo tendré en cuenta –apremio al comentario de su padre y se abalanzo sobre este en un abrazo –gracias por el consejo.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo –dijo dando unas palmadas en la espalda del joven –soy tu padre, es mi trabajo.

Se separaron y se sonrieron entre sí disfrutando este momento padre-hijo que hace tiempo no tenían. Después de despedir y recordarle a James que se iría mañana por la tarde, el soltó un gemido de cansancio chocando su espalda contra la pared, de repente se sentía sin fuerzas, quería ir tirarse en su cama y dormir por el resto de la eternidad.

-Cariño –la voz de su madre de pie delante de él interrumpió sus pensamientos –sé que esto te estresa, pero creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de tu padre.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido hasta que recordó en lo que estaba –ah sí, no lo sé…hace mucho que no lo veo y tan de repente viene y dice que se casa es…estoy confundido.

Bajo la cabeza, abrumado, Brooke se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo de los hombros con cariño, James levanto la cabeza hacia su madre.

-Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, ¿recuerdas? La boda es en 3 meses, no te agobies a ti mismo con eso –las palabras dulce de su madre hicieron sonreír al chico bonito –además tendrás tiempo también para pensar sobre lo otro.

-¿Te refieres a pasar una temporada con él en Nueva York? –Levanto una ceja curioso, Brooke asintió como respuesta –creo que también debería pensarlo.

-Deberías –afirmo su madre plantando un beso en su frente.

Como 15 minutos más tarde se cubría con las sabanas y apagaba las luces de su habitación para finalmente dejar su cuerpo inmóvil y relajarse, no como su mente que tenia miles de cosas dando vueltas causándole gran confusión.

Kendall. Su padre. La boda. La propuesta de mudarse a Nueva York. Era demasiado para él, y necesitaba un respiro.

Entonces recordó algo, se levanto de golpe y busco en su escritorio junto a su cama, sonrió al ver el pequeño frasco con pastillas hasta la mitad. No recordaba la última vez que las uso pero sin duda ahora las necesitaba, lanzo dos a su mano y se las metió a la boca en el camino hacia el baño de donde tomo un vaso que estaba en el lavabo y lo lleno de agua para beberla.

Dios, eso sí que lo relajaba.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Esto es increíble –comento Carlos, sorprendido, en la misma posición desde hace horas.

-¡Lo sé, es perfecto! –logan exclamo casi con alegría hacia su amigo -¡James está enamorado de Kendall, y Kendall está enamorado de James!

-Excepto que ellos no lo saben –su amigo latino parpadeo hacia él.

-La verdad, si –le dio la razón –Pero por eso nosotros tenemos que intervenir.

-¿Cómo?

-¡A-aun no lo sé!

Levanto sus manos con impotencia y se dejo caer de espaldas, al lado de Carlos en la cama.

-Me siento mal por ellos –murmuro Carlos, aun abrazado a la almohada cuando Logan gimió en señal de haberlo oído -¿te imaginas? Estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo por tanto tiempo sin poder decírselo para no arruinar una amistad de toda una vida.

Logan sabia como se sentía. Miro a su amigo que le daba la espalda e ignoraba la ahora mirada dolida que el genio le daba. En ese momento deseaba poder abrazar a Carlos por detrás y besar su mejilla, y estar así sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar, deseaba tener a Carlos entre sus brazos y daría lo que fuera porque eso pasara.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que solo era un sueño imposible, casi utópico.

-Logan, ¿en qué piensas? –la voz de Carlos lo hizo volver a la realidad, haciéndolo sonreír al notar la inocente mirada de su amigo hiperactivo sobre él, al parecer preocupado causando en su corazón un latido alborotado y mariposas en su estomago.

-En la manera de cómo hacer para juntar a James y Kendall –suspiro aun con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, en parte diciendo la verdad y por otra pensando en su enamoramiento en Carlos.

Demonios, este grupo sí que estaba maldito hasta la raíz.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kendall se sentía vacio pero ilógicamente pesado, y por sobretodo roto.

Jamás en su vida imagino la idea de que tal vez el suicidio sería una buena solución.

-Dios Kendall, deja de pensar en eso – el rubio se quejo por eso descabellados pensamientos que tenia, cambiando de posición en su cama, decidió sentarse para no contemplar el techo y se agarro el puente de la nariz conteniendo un suspiro.

Debía admitirlo, ya estaba cansándose de auto compadecerse por lo ocurrido con James. Debía arreglar las cosas cuanto antes o si no saldría lastimado no solo James, si no también él, a pesar de haber confesado su mayor secreto a Logan y Carlos.

-Debo disculparme –se dijo y miro su teléfono que descansaba sobre su escritorio, meditando como seria su discurso.

Ahora se debatía si se disculpaba en ese momento por teléfono, aun que no era muy práctico; o esperaba hasta mañana o el lunes para hacerlo en persona. La ansiedad no le daba chance a concentrarse y elegir de una vez, sabía que ponía en juego su amistad con James y sus propios sentimientos hacia este e intentar un movimiento erróneo perdería ambos.

Kendall podía lidiar con sus sentimientos y vivir con el corazón roto pero no con perder su amistad con James, era mejor tenerlo a su lado siendo su amigo que siendo un desconocido que lo deteste por el resto de su vida. Era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de James, se coloco el aparto en su oreja y aguardo el tono de llamada que solo hizo aumentar su ansiedad aun mas.

-James, vamos, contesta –sus nervios hablaban por él en la espera de que su amigo contestara.

_-Hola, estas llamando al número de James Diamond pero lamentablemente no estoy disponible para ti, muñeca –_Kendall levanto una ceja –_aunque si dejas un mensaje después del tono queriendo salir conmigo, tal vez haga una excepción._

El rubio estaba consternado por ese mensaje pre grabado cuando el bip del otro lado lo hizo reaccionar, tenía su oportunidad de hablar y no debía desperdiciarla.

-Ah, Jamie, soy yo…solo llamaba porque d-debemos hablar…-paro de hablar porque su corazón latía demasiado rápido, debía calmarse o se quedaría sin hablar y perdería la oportunidad perfecta así que se armo de valor, respiro profundo y continuo –p-primero quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido, ee-eso no, jamás debió ocurrir y lo lamento…realmente lo siento james, se que esperabas a alguien "mejor" para tener tu primera vez y mucho menos tenias planeado que sea en ese momento, fui yo quien tu culpa y me disculpo por eso y creo que lo seguiré haciendo hasta que deje de gustarme el hockey cosa que nunca va a pasar…agh, dios me estoy distrayendo, ok…Jamie, no quiero que por esto nuestra amistad se disuelva y terminemos siendo unos extraños, no soportaría el hecho de que me odies aunque me lo merezco…pero por favor, no me odies, no tu James…-

James se movió entre sueños, durmiendo en un profundo estado de inconsciencia, los calmantes habían hecho su trabajo hace más de media hora imposibilitando que el chico pudiera oír el mensaje que ahora sonaba a través de su teléfono, sin embargo sonreía inconscientemente al oír la voz de Kendall la cual creía que oía en un sueño, y no en una llamada en ese preciso momento.

-…solo quiero que me perdones y podamos seguir siendo amigos, olvidándonos de todo esto, te lo suplico. No quiero perderte –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, podía anticipar las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos pero continuo –James yo…-

Pero el bip del otro lado interrumpió su frase, justo en la mejor parte.

-Te amo –una lágrima cayo por su mejilla al finalizar su oración cuando la llamada ya había acabado.


	5. Chapter 5

Llego el lunes y Kendall no hablo con James, en el último momento se arrepintió cuando este comenzó a hablar del asunto con su padre y de que se volvería a casar, de paso invitándolo a Nueva York un tiempo antes de la boda. Su amigo tenía muchas cosas que pensar pues se veía confundido en cuanto a tomar una decisión, así que no tuvo otra que atrasar su charla para no agobiarlo aun más.

Ahora era miércoles y estaba en cambio de hora sacando los libros de su casillero cuando Kendall noto por el rabillo del ojo a una chica de largo cabello negro, piel morena, ojos azules y ropa demasiada "llamativa" para no pasar desapercibida que resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Emily Walters, una chica que forma parte de la extensa lista de "Citas de James Diamond" y que este boto por ser, básicamente, una zorra.

Se rio al recordar el momento en que James relataba como la había dejado, obviamente Emily quería meterse en los pantalones de su amigo y este, gracias a que es un romántico sin remedio, la dejo plantada en el preciso instante. Desde entonces, James la ha ignorado cosa que agradecía mucho porque no soportaba la idea de ver a esa promiscua cerca de su James.

-Hola Kenny –la chica que se acerco a él lo hablaba, sugerente, eso se le hizo raro.

-Emily –dijo el rubio áspero -¿ahora qué demonios quieres?

-¿Por qué estas tan agresivo conmigo, cariño? –sonó ofendida al tiempo que toco el brazo de Kendall y dejo su mano en el –solo quería pasar a saludarte, y ver si estabas disponible luego de clases.

-No me llames cariño, no estoy libre después de clases porque tengo practica –retiro la mano de Emily de él con sutileza aunque sus palabras sonaron bruscas –búscate a otro idiota que quiera coger contigo.

Kendall cerró su casillero y se estaba marchando cuando Emily agrego:

-Esta me las pagaras, Knight.

Kendall definitivamente odiaba a Emily Walters con más razón ahora.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Logan, por aquí, estoy libre! –James grito del otro lado de la pista al genio quien tenía posesión del taco.

Su amigo quien levanto la cabeza hacia él y vio que agitaba el palo no dudo ni un segundo en hacer el pase hacia James que lo recibió con éxito y corrió a toda velocidad a la portería del equipo contrario, esquivando a los demás jugadores que intentaban quitarle el taco. El marcador corría y quedaba menos de 10 segundos cuando golpeo el taco y anoto un punto para su equipo, sus amigos de inmediato se acercaron a felicitarlo excepto uno que prefirió guardar distancia.

James sabía que solo era una práctica pero siempre le gustaba anotar y quien sea el primero en correr hacia él a abrazarlo sea Kendall, aun más, sin embargo al verlo alejado del grupo que se formaba en torno a él le dolía. Pensó que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo poco a poco. Kendall ahora lo ignoraba desde la semana pasada, ya casi no hablaban, apenas lo necesario y en clases, eso era señal de que su amor platónico lo odiaba.

La alegría de haber anotado un punto se esfumo y solo quería salir corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar hasta dormirse como ya era costumbre de las últimas semanas.

Pocos minutos después la practica término y todos se dirigieron a las duchas para poder finalmente irse a casa. James directamente se cambio, pensando que prefería ducharse en casa con tal de salir lo más antes posible de allí pero apenas cruzo la puerta de la escuela noto a una mujer esperándolo afuera.

Una chica rubia, ojos cafés que vestía una blusa turquesa, calzas negras, botas oscuras y una chaqueta blanca con una cartera que combinaba. Le costó un poco reconocerla, porque solo la había visto una vez nomas pero supo quién era, Trisha. La nueva futura esposa de su padre.

-James –el chico no noto lo cerca que estaba por esta entretenido en sus pensamientos, ella sonrió y continuo –lamento aparecer así pero necesito hablar contigo.

-Trisha…-

-Por favor, es importante –corto la rubia, tomo de sus manos y lo condujo a una banca no muy lejos de ellos, se sentaron sin soltarse las manos –se que no es la mejor manera de venir a meses de la boda pero necesito pedirte que vayas, por tu padre. Esta, súper, ilusionado porque vayas.

-Trisha, si iré a la boda…-

-Me refiero a que vayas y te quedes una temporada con nosotros –volvió a interrumpir la chica –James, tu padre está realmente apenado de no poder verte este ultimo año.

-Lo sé, no lo culpo, el trabajo, tu, lo tenían ocupado –el chico bonito sacudió la cabeza –no es tan diferente de cuando aún estaba con mi madre, pero en el fondo sé que me ama.

-Estas en lo cierto, el te ama como a nada en el mundo. Incluso más que a mi si te confieso –Trisha soltó una risita incomoda logrando el mismo efecto en James –pero no puedo luchar contra ti, eres su único hijo y me alegra, por eso eh venido a pedirte que vengas a Nueva York para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ustedes.

James aguardo silencio, tratando de ordenar las miles de cosas que aceptar esa decisión implicaba. ¿Pasar 3 meses en Nueva York, o incluso más? No era algo para decidir a la ligera, pensó en sus amigos, en el próximo partido, en su madre y en Kendall, especialmente en este. Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar.

-No me mal interpretes Trisha, y se realmente que quieres a mi padre pero no creo…no creo ser capaz de estar tanto tiempo en Nueva York, no lejos de mis amigos y mi familia –confeso el joven con sinceridad –aun que si iré a la boda, tenlo por seguro.

Trisha sonrió con cariño y tomo a James en un abrazo fraternal, este lo correspondió aun confundido pero no quiso ser grosero con ella luego de tanta molestia que se tomo en venir y hablar con él, por lo que no se alejo de ella.

Kendall camino desanimado hacia la salida de la escuela, martirizándose sobre cuando hablaría con James cuando se topo con la escena donde este abrazaba a Trisha pero que el ignoraba por ser la primera vez que la veía, supuso que era alguna otra chica de alguna escuela que quería salir con él.

Algo dentro de él se quebró, el dolor dentro de su pecho creció aun más a cada segundo en que ambos mantenían el contacto físico, no soportaba ver a James con otra chica menos ahora luego de todo lo ocurrido y la forma en cómo ambos se estaban distanciando.

Perdería a James para siempre…o mejor dicho, ya lo perdió.

-Oh, Kendall…-

Una voz femenina que canturreaba por detrás lo sobresalto, se volvió y vio a Emily que le sonreía con maldad.

Y supo porque dos segundos después al ver a la chica acorralarlo contra el pilar en un apasionado beso. El quería liberase de ello, era repugnante el besarla pero la chica no se dejaría alejar tan fácilmente y más si quería que su plan saliera a la perfección.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Me alegra oír eso –comento Trisha, rompiendo el abrazo y poder observar a James –entonces, creo que mi trabajo aquí termino –busco algo en su bolso y se lo entrego al chico, era una tarjeta –aquí está mi tarjeta por si cambias de opinión.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –apremio él al tomarla.

-Espero que sí –suspiro ella y ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos mirándose entre sí, hasta que ella entorno los ojos hacia algo tras de James –wau, esos dos necesitan conseguirse una habitación.

-¿Quiénes?

Pregunto James volteándose y se encontró con esa escena que jamás pensó presenciar. Allí estaban Kendall y Emily, esa maldita zorra que no le agradaba, besándose como animales en celo sin importar que estuvieran en público.

No podía lograr entender, ¿Kendall con ella? Realmente el intentaba olvidarse de lo ocurrido, pero ¿Por qué con ella? ¿El rubio tanto lo odiaba para tener que hacer eso, frente sus narices? James quería llorar, gritar, destrozar pero sobre todo morir.

Se mordió la lengua al sentir la primera lagrima caer por su mejilla y salió corriendo antes de romper al llanto delante de Trisha.

-¡James! –ella lo llamo al verlo salir corriendo.

Y al parecer no fue el único, Emily se separo de Kendall quien tenía la respiración agitada, ella mordió su labio inferior impetuosa por como el chico quería matarla con la mirada sin embargo Kendall llevo la vista al origen de la voz y vio la sombra de su mejor amigo salir corriendo.

James los había visto. Demonios.

-¡Eres una zorra! –grito hacia Emily, consumido por la ira.

Sin darse cuenta ahora el acorralo a la chica contra el pilar y golpeo la piedra con su puño logrando que la chica soltara un gritillo. Los ojos verdes del chico se oscurecieron debido a la rabia que sentía en ese momento gracias a ella. James los había visto besarse y era culpa de esa zorra, que ahora temblaba por alguna cosa que Kendall podría hacerle ahora.

Pero el era consciente de lo que hacía y había sido criado con los valores de que jamás se tiene que levantar la mano hacia una mujer, por mas malvivida, embustera o mentirosa que sea. Cosa que ahora maldecía.

Dejo a la chica recuperar el aliento y salió detrás de James para darle una explicación, ignorando a la chica rubia con la que estaba.

Pasaron 10 minutos y no logro encontrarlo, había perdido el rastro de él, entonces pensó que debe estar en casa ¿A dónde más irías a resguardarte cuando quieres escapar del mundo? Si conocía bien a James estaba seguro que allí estaba.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Devastado, así estaba.

James se lanzo a su cama e inmediato abrazo a su almohada, enterrando su rostro en ella y evitar que su llanto se acrecentara advirtiendo a su madre de ello, no quería preocuparla, quería estar solo en ese momento.

-¿James? –oyó la voz de su madre tocar la puerta -¿James…?

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta y noto a su hijo en la cama, llorando.

-Cariño –alarmada se acerco a la cama y aparto el cabello del rostro de James pudiendo apreciar las lagrimas que caían de ellos –bebe, ¿Qué ocurre?

Apenas pregunto James se le prendió del cuello con desesperación a medida que las lágrimas se paseaban indiscriminadamente por sus mejillas, como dueñas y señoras de su rostro. Brooke abrazo a su hijo en un intento desesperado de poder confortarlo, mientras frotaba su espalda para calmarlo, su instinto maternal de inmediato se hizo presente para suerte de James. De verdad necesitaba un abrazo en vez de estar solo.

-M-mama…-intentaba hablar el castaño pero su diafragma daba saltos abruptos por llorar tan desesperadamente.

-Está bien, cariño, aquí estoy –susurro Brooke con dulzura –respira hondo, así podemos hablar.

Se separaron así James podía respirar hondo y poder hablar tranquilo, aunque cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba incesantemente Brooke acariciaba su cabello que definitivamente ayudo un poco a concentrarse y relajarse.

Luego de un minuto, su respiración estaba más estabilizada o al menos lo necesario para poder hablar sin cortar.

-Cariño, ahora dime ¿Qué sucedió?

-M-mama, me r-rompii-erron el co-o-orazon…- antes de terminar su oración volvió a abrazar a su madre, rompiendo en el llanto de nuevo.

-James, no entiendo –dijo su madre confusa tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo al rostro –cariño, eres el galán de esta ciudad, tienes cientos de chicas muriendo por ti…no creo que haya una sola capaz de romperte el corazón cariño…-

-_No fue una chica_ –murmuro él.

La expresión de Brooke fue más que sorpresa, estaba en blanco.

-Lo lamento…-oyó decir a su hijo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello –lo lamento tanto, mama, yo no-

-Hijo, no me importa –aseguro Brooke –no me importa, solo quiero saber ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

James quería gritarlo a los 4 vientos pero esa inseguridad de hablar sobre esto con su madre tan deliberadamente lo detenía. Tampoco quería desmoralizar a Kendall, por más que se lo mereciera, el lo amaba y eso le quitaba objetividad a sus argumentos.

Luchaba contra sus sentimientos y la razón, que nunca hacia aparición hasta ahora solo para confundirlo.

-K-kendall…-

Su corazón gano esta partida, para su desgracia.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era la millonésima vez que golpeaba la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y era la millonésima vez que no obtenía respuesta.

Solo una vez más, se decía, si golpeaba una vez más tal vez….no, ¿a quién engañaba? Nadie le abriría. Y se lo merecía por todo lo ocurrido, por ser un idiota, por ser un cretino que solo pensaba que al callarse las cosas se arreglarían por si solas.

Que equivocado estaba.

Golpeo la madera pero esta vez con rabia y odio a sí mismo. Las lágrimas ya no las pudo contener y dejo que cayeran libres a que quemaran su piel como castigo, o parte de él. Se lo merecía y lo sabía, el odio de James era peor que odiarse a sí mismo.

Oh Kendall, cual injusta que era la vida se decía. Un día tienes a tu mejor amigo a tu lado, jurándose siempre estar juntos apoyándose ente sí; y ahora allí estaba: llorando sobre el hecho de lo que fue alguna vez una "amistad" y la partida de quien fue alguna vez su "mejor amigo".

Ni siquiera era un invitado, lo mejor era irse con la cabeza agachada por su vergüenza, con las manos en los bolsillos encontrando el vacio en ellos, que le recordaba a como estaba ahora, igual de vacío.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Debe ser él –comento en medio del silencio instalado entre ellos James, mecido por los brazos de su madre como consuelo.

-No pienses en él, cariño –Brooke beso el tope de su cabeza y apoyo su mejilla –no se merece tu atención, ni tus lagrimas.

James asintió a la afirmación de su madre porque era cierta. Kendall no se merecía su dolor, sin embargo no podía echarle la culpa de todo porque lo amaba demasiado para aceptarlo. Pero no podía estar así por el resto de su vida, necesitaba un cambio porque en estos momentos no era apto para volver a ver a Kendall sin sentirse descorazonado.

Un respiro, eso ansiaba. Debía alejarse, pensar, reflexionar, recuperar el aliento y su orgullo derrumbado.

Ahora no le parecía tan descabellada la propuesta de su padre ni la insistencia de Trisha.

Nueva York seria el lugar indicado para tomarse un descanso.

-Tome mi decisión –hablo con seguridad, levanto la mirada hacia su madre sin limpiarse las lagrimas –creo que me iré con papa a Nueva York por una temporada.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Lo arruine todo…soy un idiota.

-Hermano mayor –el rubio levanta la cabeza y ve a su pequeña hermana Katie parada en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Katie? ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí..? –titubeo limpiándose las lagrimas con sus manos.

-No intentes fingir, se que estuviste llorando.

El rubio se le quedo mirando a la niña que se acercaba hacia el y se sentaba en la cama a su lado, Katie tomo la mano de Kendall y sonrió.

-Katie, ¿Cómo…?

-Estas llorando por James, ¿no es así?-el rubio suspiro abrumado por la acertada deducción de su hermana de 10 años –y si preguntas, lo eh sabido desde siempre.

-¿Enserio? –Exclamo abriendo los ojos de sorpresa -¿era tan obvio?

-Me sorprende que Logan y Carlos no lo notaran, pero para mi lo ah sido desde siempre por como lo miras, como sonríes cuando esta cerca de ti, como lo soportas cuando se comporta como un idiota superficial, egocéntrico, atolondrado-

-Katie, ya entendí –frunció los labios Kendall.

-Espera aun no termine, bueno, por como dices su nombre cuando duermes –Kendall torció el rostro en una expresión confusa –y porque leí tu diario.

-¡Que tú que! –el rubio levanto la voz -¡Porque hiciste eso!

-Estaba aburrida un día y revise tus cosas, entonces leí que estabas enamorado de James y que él era muy importante para ti.

Kendall no podía discutir contra eso, porque era cierto. James era todo para él y lo había perdido por ser un idiota que tenía miedo a decir lo que sentía. Encima esa zorra de Emily contribuyo. No sabía que estaba más molesto consigo mismo o con ella, pero prefirió no echarle la culpa a alguien mas ya que él debía llevarse la responsabilidad por sus actos y afrontarlos de la peor forma.

Sintió sus mejillas empaparse de nuevo con las lagrimas, Katie lo abrazo haciéndolo sentir aun peor. No podía dejar de llorar, se lo mereció, Dios, realmente se lo merecía.

Sin James su vida no era nada, no tenía sentido o valor que la justificara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katie marcaba el número de teléfono con prisa y cautela para que no la descubrieran, resguardada tras las paredes de su habitación. Aguardo unos segundos hasta que oyo una voz del otro lado, adormilada.

-_¿Hola? _–

-Logan, soy yo.

-_¿Katie, que haces con el teléfono de Kendall?_ –el genio pregunto del otro lado, sentándose en su cama y perdiendo el sueño.

-Eso no importa, te llamo porque paso algo –evadió la niña la pregunta con seriedad.

-¿Paso algo, de que estas..?

-Con Kendall y James, y si, se lo que pasa entre ellos.

Hubo dos segundos de silencio en los cuales Logan se preguntaba como ella sabia y asombrándose por la capacidad de razonamiento de ella para tener solo 10 años.

-Ok… ¿Qué sucede?-

-No puedo creer que no lo sepas –mascullo Katie –Emily Walters beso a Kendall.

-¡Que que! ¡Esa zorra! –comento indignado Logan –espera, y ¿eso que tiene que ver con…?

-Y James los vio.

Logan abrió su boca gesticulando un gran "O" comprendiendo la situación. Otro minuto de silencio se instalo entre ellos, uno que Katie rompió.

-Necesitamos hacerlos reconciliarse y que se digan de una vez lo que sienten.

-Eso mismo pensamos con Carlos ahora –respondió Logan.

-¿Estas con Carlos?

-Ehm si, se queda a dormir en mi casa ¿Por qué? –cuestiono el pelinegro.

-No, no por nada –la niña no podía evitar sonreír por una razón que se guardaba para ella –entonces, ustedes piensen en una forma, yo ayudare.

-Bien…Katie, ¿Cómo esta Kendall? –su voz se oía preocupada.

-Esta devastado, hace diez minutos finalmente pude hacer que se durmiera y convencer a mi mama de que solo le dolía la cabeza para que no se diera cuenta, pero realmente está afectado –explico Katie con un matiz de tristeza, Logan asintió del otro lado.

-Lo mejor sería dejar que las aguas se tranquilicen mientras ideamos un plan. Hasta eso intentare hablar con James para ver como esta.

-Pero no ahora, será mejor que esperes hasta el lunes porque si esta igual que mi hermano, necesitara estar solo por un tiempo.

Katie estaba en lo cierto.

Pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que lo que James necesitaba era estar solo y alejado de todos, por un largo, largo tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**A la pendola...¿yo, actualizando esta historia? ¡Que bicho me pico! xD Naah, mentira, ya iba siendo hora si me preguntan, asi que un nuevo capitulo hasta...hasta que me abra un pequeño hueco entre las demas, disfruten! :D**

* * *

No puedo creer que tome esta decisión. Bueno, jamás creí que esto me llegaría a pasar, pero necesito recuperar y levantar mis defensas así podre volver al campo de batalla y defender mi orgullo. ¿Pero de qué? ¿De ver como Kendall besaba a la zorra de Emily? Pues sí, supongo que por eso, ya que me siento despecho o mejor dicho estoy despechado…tendría sentido si tuviese algo con él, cosa que no pasa.

Pero qué más da, ahora estoy empacando mis cosas, supuestamente me iré mañana a la noche sin decirle a nadie. Prácticamente estoy escapando y no me importa, mi padre no tiene problemas en recibirme ahora, es más, está feliz de que estaré con él estos 3 meses previos a la boda y lo más probable es que me quede un poco mas después. Un descanso es lo que necesito. Un descanso de Kendall.

Al fin termino mi segunda maleta y aun tengo mucha ropa que empacar. No me culpen, después de todo soy James Diamond, necesito verme bien y más si pienso estar en un sitio tan fabuloso como Nueva York.

Dios, eso sonó tan gay.

Olvidemos eso, hoy me saltee la escuela por permiso de mi madre, después de todo tengo cosas que empacar, agradezco tener una madre tan comprensiva como ella aunque parezca fría y rígida, sé que daría la vida por mí y me parte el corazón el ver la tristeza en sus ojos al verme desde la puerta de mi habitación preparar mis maletas.

-Lo siento –creo que es la millonésima vez que me disculpo por irme y por tener que decirle a mi madre de una forma poco ortodoxa que soy gay.

-Oh, cariño –se acerca a mí y me encierra entre sus brazos y frota mi espalda –no tienes que disculparte por nada.

Sé que no debo pero en alguna parte de mi sé que está decepcionada, y sin darme cuenta comienzo a llorar de nuevo en su hombro como la noche anterior, sus brazos me estrechan aun mas y yo hago lo mismo.

-Aun eres mi hijo y te amo sin importar que eres –dijo Brooke mirando a su hijo a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas de James.

-Yo también te amo, mama –volví a abrazarla, sintiéndome feliz de que sea mi madre –gracias.

Esa misma tarde ambos fuimos a disfrutar mi penúltimo día en Minnesota en el centro comercial luego de quejarme que no tenía suficiente ropa, en parte lo hice apropósito solo para que mi madre me complaciera. Me gusta comportarme como un consentido cuando ella esta.

De todas formas fue un gran momento porque no pensé en Kendall en ningún instante hasta que regrese a casa y entre a mi cuarto topándome con más de 8 maletas grandes al lado de mi cama, mas las bolsas de compras que tenía en mano. Me iba a ir por mucho tiempo, fue lo que me di cuenta en ese instante y me aterre por no tener a mi madre cerca en mucho tiempo ni a mis amigos, mucho menos a la persona por la cual estoy huyendo y que no puedo dejar de sentir cosas por él.

Caí sobre mi estomago en mi cama a llorar, ocultando mi rostro en mi almohada.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Kendall. Y yo aun más estúpido por haberme enamorado de él.

POV Kendall

Soy un idiota.

-Dale tiempo –me dice Carlos, como de costumbre sentado en la cama y sosteniendo una almohada contra su pecho.

-Así nunca me perdonara.

Los chicos están en mi cuarto ahora, vinimos directamente luego de la escuela para hablar sobre mi problema con James quien casualmente no fue a clases hoy y estoy preocupado.

-Obvio que no lo hará un día después –dice Logan, caminando de un lado al otro –es como Carlos dice, solo dale tiempo.

-¡Y si luego no me perdona! –respondo al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Kendall, James es nuestro mejor amigo…-

-Con quien tuve sexo –agregue ambiguo.

-Si –logan sonó vacilante –pero el punto es que, se le pasara.

-Tal vez no.

-¡Dios, deja de ser tan negativo!

-Es la verdad Logan, ni siquiera quiso verme cuando fui a su casa a noche y no fue a clases hoy –argumente –esta mas que enfadado conmigo…solo espero que no haya hecho alguna locura.

Me lance a la cama al sentirme sin fuerzas.

-James no es de esa clase de personas –comento mi amigo genio.

Luego de eso los 3 nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, Carlos observaba todo sin decir palabra alguna, se lo veía aturdido y es algo que no me sorprende, es el más sensible de nosotros y no le gusta vernos peleados.

-Realmente fuiste un idiota –murmuro abrazando la almohada.

-¡Carlos! –le reprimió Logan.

-No, tiene razón, fui un idiota –suspire resignado ante la verdad que mi pequeño amigo había expuesto.

-Es cierto, fuiste un idiota –ahora me reprimía a mi –por eso deberás esperar a que James se tranquilice, hablar con el y decirle de una buena y maldita vez lo que sientes.

-No puedo hacer eso –me levante de golpe.

-Es la única manera en que James te perdonara –hablo Carlos.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-T-tal vez el lo e-entienda –tartamudeo nervioso, eso era raro, solo lo hace cuando miente.

-¡Eso lo hará peor! ¡Creerá que estoy jugando con él!

-El único que está jugando aquí eres tu Kendall –me señalo Logan –sé un hombre y dile lo que sientes ya.

-Deja de ser un cobarde –Carlos agrego al discurso de Logan solo para hacerme sentir mal.

Ambos lo miramos y Logan asentía más que de acuerdo con nuestro amigo, yo gemí derrotado. Tenían razón. Debo afrontar mis problemas y si eso implica dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos por James para poder recuperarlo, tendré que hacerlo, tarde o temprano debía suceder.

-Esperare hasta mañana, luego de la escuela, iré a su casa a verlo e insistiré por más que intente echarme –afirme seguro, mirando a mis amigos.

El viernes llego la mañana siguiente y como sospechábamos, James tampoco vino. Ahora estoy en Literatura mirando ansioso el reloj en lo más alto del salón, apresurando mentalmente a las agujas a que se movieran más rápido, con la primera campanada saldría prácticamente corriendo a los pasillos a pasear con los nervios cosquilleando mis pies y esperar otras dos horas más.

La espera es larga y agonizante. Mis sentimientos por James hacían escándalo en mi pecho, dolía mucho, necesito decírselo a pesar de saber que me encontrare con una pared de odio y rechazo. Necesito decirle que lo amo. Solo eso.

POV James

Llego mi hora.

No, no estoy por morir, pero así me siento. Una parte de mi esta por ser olvidada y arrancada de mí ser, voy a dejar mi Minnesota por Nueva York. Soy dramático porque sé que será por unos meses pero una parte lejana de mi dice que estoy mintiendo, que terminare huyendo del todo.

En esa nueva ciudad tendré muchas posibilidades de hacer lo que más anhelo, cumplir mi sueño de cantar, ser reconocido y tener mis fanáticos. Pisar un escenario es lo que me mantenía más motivado, pero mi ilusión no duro mucho cuando hoy una voz resonar por todo el lugar.

_-Se está abordando el próximo vuelo a Nueva York._

La voz de una mujer monótona sonó por el aeropuerto. Mire a mi madre y ella me acaricio la mejilla, la tristeza plantada en sus ojos.

-Es hora, cariño.

Fue lo único que me dijo. Llevamos mis cosas en unas de esas cosas raras como carritos en los aeropuertos pues tengo casi diez maletas enormes con que acarrear, me detuve en la revisión con los guardias y continúe hasta la entrada a la plataforma por donde me iría hasta llegar al avión. Me lleve conmigo un bolso de mano con cosas primordiales, mi teléfono, mi antifaz para dormir, algunos dulces y esas cosas.

Contuve las lagrimas cuando ella me abraza, aferrándose a mi cuerpo para evitar que me fuera pero era inevitable, tenía mi pasaje en mano y mis cosas ya arriba, no había marcha atrás.

Luego camine alejándome de ella sin antes saludarla por última vez y ver como gesticula un "Te amo" mudo con sus labios.

Minutos después ya estaba en el avión, sentado al lado de la ventanilla y viendo como comenzaba a moverse, me ajuste el cinturón y me puse mis auriculares para escuchar música, la más deprimente que tuviera. Siempre me pregunte porque las personas escuchan cosas tristes cuando lo están y no la alegre para reponerse más rápido pero ahora lo entiendo, uno necesito atravesar su dolor, absorberlo, hacerse de él y continuar.

Toque mi mejilla al sentir un cosquilleo, era una lagrima que caía en el momento en que escuchaba _A Thousand Years _ de Christina Perri.

Demonios, no puedo dejar de pensar en Kendall y en todo lo que amo de él, y también lo que detesto sobre él. Del miedo que siempre tuve por confesar lo que siento y de la forma en cómo podría haber esperado por el todo el tiempo del mundo.

La canción termina y le sigue _A Daydream Away_, de All Time Low, banda que no conozco mucho pero que encontré esta canción un día un tiempo después de darme cuenta que me gustaba mi mejor amigo y que desgraciadamente estaba escrita directamente para nosotros: que solo éramos un sueño lejano, que de hacerse realidad no sabría que hacer porque estaba al cien por ciento seguro que jamás pasaría y prefería observarlo como amigo, como algo seguro, que a perderlo por nada.

POV Kendall

Estoy de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de James; Logan y Carlos vinieron como apoyo moral, parados fielmente a mis espaldas.

-Toca la puerta –me apresuro Logan.

Respire hondo y levante la mano y golpee la madera oscura. De inmediato metí mi mano en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta porque estaba oscureciendo y el frio se hacía más presente. Aguardamos ansiosos, mirándonos entre nosotros pero cinco minutos después no aparecía nadie.

¿Dónde estaban?

-Es raro –oigo a Carlos murmurar.

-Tienes razón –responde Logan –no deben tardar en llegar.

Y tenía razón oímos una bocina y nos volteamos a ver la camioneta de Brooke estacionar en la entrada del garaje junto a nosotros, separado solamente con césped y un camino de piedras, ella bajo y su imponente figura se vio opacada por la expresión de cansancio en su rostro, algo muy anormal en ella.

De repente al vernos se sorprendió hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí y vi hostilidad, es la primera vez que me mira de esa forma y yo me puse nervioso. Aun así estaba sorprendida.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –se esforzó en hablar.

-Necesito hablar con James –dije de inmediato ganándome una nueva mirada por parte de ella.

Sus labios se fruncen y suspira, exhausta, mira abajo por un segundo y sacude la cabeza al decir:

-Es imposible ahora –no dijimos nada, aguardando por algo mas –James esta ahora mismo en un avión hacia Nueva York.

Un velo de asombro paso delante de mi rostro, abrí la boca sin nada que decir, a mis amigos les paso lo mismo. Brooke solo nos analizo en silencio, transmitiéndonos su propia tristeza de decir que su hijo se había ido. Comprendí su dolor, amo a James pero mis palabras aun debían ser inéditas sobre todo para su madre.

-¿Cómo que James está volando hacia Nueva York? –interrumpió en medio del silencio Logan -¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?

-Son cosas de él y no se los puedo decir.

Brooke sonó fría mientras se abrió paso entre nosotros hacia la puerta y abriéndola, yo para nada convencido la seguí hacia adentro al igual que mis amigos.

-Se supone que la boda de su padre es en 3 meses –dije.

-Lo sé –fue lo único que dijo Brooke, quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola en el perchero en el pasillo, se volteo a nosotros con las manos en las caderas – quiere aprovechar este tiempo para pasarlo con su padre, ¿eso es algo malo?

Ahora estaba siendo intimidante y nunca hay que contradecirla. Pero eso no me importaba, solo quería saber porque James se había marchado sin decirle a nadie.

-Claro que no, pero él no se iría sin decirnos –señale condescendiente.

-Ya lo dije muchachos, tuvo sus motivos –clavo sus sobre poblados ojos con maquillaje hacia mí, intensamente.

-¿Cuáles? –cuestione autoritario.

Intente competir contra su mirada a la cual ninguno de mis amigos quería interferir, estaban nerviosos de solo vernos a nosotros hablar tan hostilmente.

-Tu –fruncí el ceño –tú fuiste el motivo por el que se fue.

-¿Qué? –exclame incrédulo.

En parte no me sorprendía, debe sentirse mal luego de verme besándome con, digo luego de Emily me besara.

-James te vio besándote con Emily Walters –ella suspiro dejando caer sus brazos a los costados –esa chica jamás me agrado.

A nadie le agrada.

-Por eso quería hablar con James, yo no la bese, ella me beso –me excuse bobamente.

-Señora Diamond, lo que Kendall dice es cierto –salió en mi defensa Logan.

-Y le creo, esa chica es una mujerzuela en potencia –me reí internamente por el comentario de Brooke –pero igual, James esta herido por semejante traición.

-Me imagino. No lo culpo de estar molesto conmigo.

-No tienes idea de cuan molesto esta –sentencio Brooke para hacerme sentir peor, y lo logro.

Me quede callado, baje la cabeza avergonzado por todo y ella solo me observo con empatía.

-James estaba enamorado de ti –todos levantamos la vista hacia ella –no sé porque lo digo en pasado, lo sigue estando.

…

Nada que decir. Solo la miro pasmado. Sus palabras flotan en el aire en eco.

_James está enamorado de ti._

-¿Qué…? –pregunto sin aliento.

-Lo que oíste Kendall –mascullo Brooke molesta.

-Pero…-el rubio no podía articular mas palabras, aun estaba en estado de shock por la revelación.

El silencio fue lo único que salió de su boca, no sabía que decir, tenía su mente ocupada en decidir si esto era un sueño o una pesadilla.

_James está enamorado de ti._

Era lo único que resonaba en su mente y era aterrador, en cuanto a las circunstancias.

-Por eso se fue –comento Logan, logrando sacar a Kendall de sus pensamientos –debe estar muy herido.

Le parecía extraño como lo dijo, como si tuviese sentido y lo tenía, nada más que en un nivel analítico para Logan. Como si encajara en algo.

-Muchachos, ya no les puedo decir nada –dijo Brooke, desanimada –lo mejor es que se vayan, en especial tu.

Ella me señalo y no hubo que discutir eso. Es la madre de James y debe estar, no, esta súper molesta conmigo luego de que le rompí el corazón a su hijo y no la culpo. Yo también me odio en este momento.

No tenía nada más que decir, Logan y Carlos me sacaron de allí ya que mi cuerpo no se movió, solo pensaba en James y en la forma en cómo lo lastime.

POV James

-Señor…-oigo una voz acompañado de una sacudida, abro los ojos abruptamente y me encuentro con una señorita de cabello negro recogido, camisa blanca y falsa roja, una azafata me llama porque al parecer me quede dormido –ya hemos llegado.

-S-si, gracias –le agradezco y de inmediato me sonríe y se va.

Recojo mis cosas a mano, guardo mi teléfono junto a los auriculares y salgo para ir a recoger mis maletas. Apenas dos minutos después pongo un pie en el aeropuerto y veo a mi padre esperarme junto a Trisha, se ven emocionados y yo lo estoy un poco también, de inmediato voy a ellos y abrazo con fuerza a mi padre y el a mí.

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Yo también papa –vaya que lo estoy.

Luego voy a Trisha y la abrazo, ella me susurra _"Bienvenido" _y yo solo me limito a sonreír.

Una hora de viaje más tarde, bajaba del auto de mi papa y me quede maravillado por la casa, prácticamente una mansión dentro de un barrio privado a las afueras de Nueva York, más precisamente Nueva Jersey. Es la primera vez que vengo asi que es normal que este sorprendido.

-Vamos, te la mostrare por adentro –apremio el tomando mis valijas y conduciéndome al interior, esta vez no tenía que decir, era inmensa que fácilmente podrías perderte adentro.

-Esto es gigante –dije con la boca abierta apenas puse un pie en el vestíbulo.

-Ciérrala –bromea Trisha haciendo gestos a mi quijada para que la cerrara –o te entraran moscas. Te enseñare donde es tu cuarto.

Con su maravillosa y contagiosa sonrisa la seguí de inmediato, subimos las escaleras y fuimos por unos de los pasillos hasta un sector donde supongo que estaban las habitaciones. Nos detuvimos en una en peculiar y abrió la puerta, una vez más la boca se me callo.

¡Era el doble de grande que la mía en Minnesota! Y no era que esa fuese pequeña, era grande pero esta es gigantesca.

La cama en medio, una ventana grande al lado y la luz podían filtrarse iluminando el ambiente sin necesidad de prender las luces, el piso alfombrado de color beige, las paredes negras, un escritorio, una mesita de noche en cada lado de la cama, luego otra puerta y me extrañe al ver otra puerta mas pero lo que más atrajo mi atención fue el hermoso piano de cola negro no muy lejos de mi cama.

Sin pensarlo me acerque y pase mis dedos por la superficie barnizada, la emoción cosquilleaba en la punta de mis dedos, ansiosos de poder tocar una pieza en el instrumento.

-¿Esto es para mí? –pregunte a Trisha y ella se rio, lo sé, fue una pregunta estúpida.

-Tu padre sabe que amas tocar el piano y lo consiguió solo para ti.

Una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro apareció cuando me senté y abrí la tapa, revelando las teclas, troné mis dedos y posicione mis manos, algo inseguras pero a la vez ansiosas. Primero una tecla y luego otra y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba tocando una de mis canciones favoritas: ***

Disfrutaba de cada nota, me embriagaba del sabor a dulce que cada una dejaba en mi boca, amo tocar el piano porque creo que es uno de los instrumentos más bellos que una persona puede tocar.

Me siento en paz, tranquilo y revitalizado. Tal vez si haya sido una buena decisión el haber venido.

-Eres muy bueno –dijo ella luego de que terminara la pieza –oi maravillas de tu padre.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, está muy orgulloso de ti y cree que tendrás un gran futuro como músico.

-Eso espero también –respondí acariciando las teclas una vez más –eso espero.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento más, yo contemplando el piano y ella observándome con curiosidad.

-Bueno, creo que te dejo para que desempaques, en una hora estará la cena –anuncio Trisha antes de irse.

Y al fin me quede solo, en medio de ese enorme cuarto que era mío. Tuve la gran tentación de ir y lanzarme en mi cama nueva que se veía muy tentadora, y lo hice. Era como estar saltando en una nube. Tan liviano, tan libre, ningún problema parecía afectarme.

Grave error.

Casi hora y media después estábamos en el comedor, ya era de noche y por la puerta de vidrio podía ver el patio trasero que era enorme al igual que todo en esta casa. Césped verde, un quisco no muy lejos, la piscina y una fuente. Era encantador.

Solo estaban mi padre, Trisha y yo en silencio. Me sentí algo extraño al principio por estar en un lugar extraño con personas que muy pocas veces veo y creo que mi padre noto lo nervioso que estaba porque hablo:

-James, ¿sucede algo?

-No, no es nada, solo…esto es nuevo para mí –explique un poco nervioso –pero no es gran cosa. Me acostumbrare.

Me fije en mi plato de nuevo pero mi padre quería insistir.

-Bien, como tu digas, pero tengo una pregunta –cuestiono -¿preferirías estudiar en casa o ir a la escuela?

-¿Disculpa? –pregunte confundido.

-Pues te vas a quedar unos cuantos meses y aun estamos a mitad de año –ahora hablaba Trisha –no queremos que pierdas tus estudios solo por la boda.

Me olvide de la escuela, maldita sea y pensé que podría salteármela. Al parecer seguiré arrastrándola hasta el fin del mundo aunque al menos tengo opciones.

-Está bien, si debo elegir diré que prefiero estudiar en casa –dije condescendiente y ambos sonrieron entre sí.

-Me parece una buena elección.


End file.
